


Firsts

by Dibs4Ever



Category: Young Justice
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Post Kiss, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21720862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever
Summary: Takes place after Dick and Barbara’s first kiss in the closet from the Young Justice Comics
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Kudos: 26





	Firsts

14 year old Barbara Gordon was standing on the balcony pacing back and fourth  
“Stupid,Stupid,Stupid,Stupid!” 

“You okay?” A voice questioned

Barbara whirled around to see the new girl at school Artemis Crock.  
“Ummm I , yeah?”  
She was confused honestly, in the three months since Artemis had started at Gotham Academy the two girls hadn’t spoken more than a handful of words. Dick seemed to enjoy teasing her though, they knew each other. She just didn’t know how.

Artemis had sat down on the concrete bench.   
“Don’t let me bother you, I just needed some air too many people ya know.”

Barbara nodded taking a deep breath she leaned on the balconies barricade  
“I’m so stupid” she whispered to herself 

She heard Artemis let out a breath “I heard you say that like six times times when I came out. Humor me, why are you stupid?”

“You wouldn’t get it.” Barbara shook her head

Artemis shrugged “Look, I know we don’t really know each other but sometimes it’s better to tell a stranger what’s on your mind than someone you’re close to.” 

Barbara thought for a moment . That actually made sense. “You have a point. But you like him too so, it wouldn’t work.”

Artemis furrowed her eyebrows “Who do I have a crush on?”

“Richard John Grayson” she sighed

Artemis titled her head “Richard? You mean Dick Grayson?” She thumbed back toward the house. She then began laughed “Oh God please don’t make me laugh this hard” she continued to laugh 

Barbara turned toward her crossing her arms “What’s wrong with Dick?”

\- [ ] The blonde began composing herself. “Nothing- just he’s not my type. I mean come on. He’s short, a dork, annoying , his ears are way too big for his head.” She made a motion like Dumbo

“Hey stop!” Barbara barked

A grin spread on Artemis’ face “Wait you like him.”

“He’s my best friend “ Barbara defended

She nodded “Who you have a crush on”

“NO!” Barbara barked “Yes” she said a little softer “Maybe? I don’t know” she sighed looking back out over the night sky. “Unlike you I’ve known Dick since the day Bruce took him in. We hang out a lot” she shook her head, recently they haven’t as much because he was busy with something he wouldn’t explain to her. This caused her to realize how much she missed him and made her question if her feelings were truly platonic. 

“You okay there? You’ve been quiet.” Artemis cut in. 

Barbara nodded “Yeah, I just- I see him differently than you. “Height isn’t really a problem for me, his dorkeyness makes me smile, his too big ears are adorable and I just....I don’t know we’ve always had this connection”  
She looked back at Artemis “And then you had to come and now he teases you all the time. He swears he doesn’t like you like that though” she waved a hand

Artemis nodded, she herself had been investigating that as well. Something about Dick Grayson seemed oddly familiar and she was determined to figure it out

“And ever since he took that picture with you on your first day it made me feel I don’t know...jealous. Not to mention we haven’t spent as much time together lately and I miss him I guess” Barbara looked down

Artemis stood up walking up beside her

“So you do like like him?” She questioned 

Barbara shook her head “I really don’t know, but now all that is ruined cause I did something stupid.”

“Like kissing him during 7 minutes in Heaven?” Artemis questioned 

Barbara’s head whipped around “I -yeah” she sighed “I initiated it and it was dumb.”

“Did he kiss back?”

Barbara paused then nodded 

Artemis nodded “I’m glad we talked. I know we haven’t really. But I’ve always thought you seemed cool”

Barbara looked at her and smiled “Thanks. I appreciate you listening to me ramble. “ she laughed lightly 

“Babs?” A voice spoke

They turned to see Dick had came out “Can we talk?” 

“I’ll just leave you two” Artemis whispered walking back into the house

Dick walked up beside her “Hey” he said after a moment

“Hey” she spoke back

He took a breath “It’s a nice night”

She nodded 

There was a beat of silence 

“Listen Umm about that kiss” Dick started 

She shook her head “If you want we can forget it happened.”

He stared at her, she wasn’t looking at him. Instead focusing on the outside   
“What if I don’t want to forget it happened?”

That made her turn to look at him, “Really?”

He shrugged “Maybe? I don’t know.”

She smiled “I feel the same way....kinda confused about.... how I feel about you”

“Yeah.” He agreed “I really care a lot about you Babs. And I’ve been busy lately and I miss you” he looked at her. The moon reflecting off his blue eyes

“I miss you too” she admitted

He grinned “And I’m really glad you kissed me tonight but....”

She nodded her head “We shouldn’t jump into anything and risk ruining our friendship.” She stated more than questioned

He nodded “Exactly, if anything “ he paused and turned stepping closer to her, taking both her hands in his “If anything ever happened to you...to us....that changed how we are for the worse. I don’t know if I could handle that.”

She looked down at him “Me too.” 

He released her hands and they turned back to the outside, there beside each other starting at the stars ”Was that umm was that your first kiss? “ Dick asked

She bit her lip and nodded “Yeah...you?”

He smiled, the thought of his lips being the first to ever touch hers giving him a thrill for some reason “Mine too”

They exchanged smiles before he scooted his hand closer to her resting his hand on top of hers 

“So we’re still good? We’re still friends?” She asked

He nodded “Always, and if one day, when we are older and the time is right and we know for sure what these feelings are we can see if there’s more.” He gave her hand a gentle squeeze

“Sounds like a plan to me” she grinned


End file.
